When Lightening Struck
by FictionalDrifter
Summary: This story is set immediately following the events of "When Lightening Strikes", and follows Astrid, after she sees Hiccup struck by lightening. When she learns that he has survived, she decides she has to broach the topic she could not bring herself to discuss before. {I don't own HTTYD, or any of the characters in this story.}


**When Lightening Struck**

_Flashback_

_Toothless had been chained down, about to be sent out to sea – as a sacrifice to Thor. Stoick, Gobber, and a few others were trying to stop them, but it looked like it would only be a matter of time – before the other villagers got past them. Hiccup had tried to explain about how the metal was attracting the lightening, but no one seemed willing to listen. Desperately, Hiccup had hurried over to where she – Astrid – had sat on Stormfly, "Fly me up." Stormfly had taken off, rising to the top of the mast on the nearest boat. Only when they'd reached the top did Astrid ask, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" "Sure? – That's a strong word... it's really more of a hunch." Seeing her expression, he added, "I'll be fine – go." And they had. Hiccup had said... something to the people below, then there was a sudden flash, and Stoick had shouted his son's name... Astrid had turned around, and her heart nearly stopped – lightening _had _hit the metal, _before _Hiccup had let go. Then he'd fallen... fallen into the water. Toothless had broken free from his restraints, and dove in after him – returning a moment later with a limp body... Astrid had turned Stormfly away, then. – She knew what must have happened, but couldn't bear to have it confirmed. –– Hiccup was... gone._

_Isolation_

It had been an hour, but Astrid still felt... empty. She'd made a point of avoiding the others, but overheard snippets of news. He'd been brought home – alive, but he hadn't woken – and no one knew if he would.

It was her fault, she knew. Hiccup couldn't have reached the top of the mast himself, but she'd helped him up, and then she'd left – and Hiccup had fallen...

Finally – exhausted, Astrid went home. But she didn't – couldn't – sleep. She kept replaying the event in her mind. Then she thought back to her yak-nog beverage – and how Hiccup had helped her 'make a few tweaks' to the recipie. '_Hiccup was always there whenever I needed something_', Astrid reflected. '_What did I ever do to help him_?' Nothing came to her, and her feeling of misery deepened. '_I never even told him that I..._' She couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. It was too late now.

The night passed. Then day came. She heard voices at the door, but never answered. Then – all too soon – it was night, again. Astrid hadn't eaten or drank, or spoken to anyone – for the entire day. It had been hours since anyone had knocked on the door to her room. It seemed they had all decided to give her some time, and she had a feeling that they knew why she needed it... the real reason...

_A Visitor_

It was well into the following morning when the knock came, and a voice called, "Astrid?"

Astrid's eyes snapped open. The lightening... It wasn't possible – but... she'd heard someone say that he'd been alive – maybe...? Half- afraid, the unbolted the door, and peered out.

It was him – and he was very much alive.

She stared for a moment – stunned – then she hugged him. She knew she was crying, but she didn't care. Hiccup was alive. She let go – quickly, when she heard a quick intake of breath. Only then did she notice that Hiccup's leg was wrapped in bandages, and that he'd been using a stout staff to keep his weight off of it.

"Sorry," she croaked – her voice raw from crying, and disuse.

"Its fine – at least I didn't lose the other one," Hiccup grinned – taking a deep breath, and gesturing at the prosthetic foot. "I was out till a few hours ago. Then the others told me about... the past few days." Hiccup paused for a moment, and Astrid knew the others had told him more than how Toothless was safe. Then Hiccup continued to speak, "I think we've got some things to talk about."

They made their way down to Astrid's families' kitchen, and sat down.

Before Astrid could speak, Hiccup said, "It wasn't your fault, you know." She opened her mouth to argue, but he overrode her, "I should've known better than to wave around a metal pole – I was trying to prove thatthe_ lightening _was being _drawn _to the metal, yet there I was. It was... stupid."

"You... you could've died..." Relieved though she was, Astrid still felt as though she was at fault. "And... I kept thinking... You've helped me so with so much – the yak-nog, the dragon eggs... I should've said something before Hamish's treasure hunt – you could've died, then... now the lightening. All I've done is help get you injured..."

"That's not true," Hiccup looked... appalled. "You've been a huge help!" Astrid appeared unconvinced. "Ok... off the top of my head? You kept Toothless a secret after you found out about him – and the nest, as well. You've helped with every dragon- related problem that's come up – in more ways than I can count. It would've been too much work for me to do alone – but I don't have to. I never had to."

Just like after their post- Snoggletog conversation, Hiccup's words cut right through the feelings of gloom that was clouding Astrid's mind. She grinned, despite herself, "How do you do that? – say exactly the right thing to get through to me?"

Hiccup shrugged, "All I do is tell the truth as I see it. Sometimes... a new perspective can put a different spin on things. You mentioned the dragon- eggs during Snoggletog – looking only at the buildings, it would've been bad. But add your good intentions, and your not knowing that the eggs explode, and you get what I told you, then."

Astrid nodded – understanding. Then she took a deep breath, and broached the topic she'd kept to herself for so long – too long, she'd decided. She was still nervous, and awkward about this topic, though – so she came at it in a roundabout way. "You said that the others had told you about 'the past few days'... what did they say about me?"

Hiccup was silent for a moment, and then he said, "They told me enough. Looking back... it seems obvious, now." He paused again, as though choosing his words. Then he said, "For most of my life... growing up as a Hiccup... I used to think the gods hated me..." He turned to look her in the eye, "... now I know otherwise."

Then, for the first time, Hiccup kissed Astrid – and, like the times she'd kissed him, it was on the lips.

_Reborn_

Astrid felt as though she had been reborn. The feelings of... awkwardness and uncertainty that she'd been feeling around Hiccup – despite her attempts to deny or suppress them – had just... vanished. It was as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders... she even felt lighter.

The change did not go unnoticed by the rest of the village. There was some teasing, but nobody seemed genuinely surprised. '_Was I __that__ obvious?' _Astrid asked herself, before realizing that Hiccup had said was true... _'"Looking back... it seems obvious, now_."' Thinking of that made her remember Hiccup's last comment – _'"For most of my life... growing up as a Hiccup... I used to think the gods hated me... now I know otherwise."'_ After that, Hiccup had left for home – he hadn't _fully_ recovered from the lightening, and needed to rest. It was just as well, too, because Astrid had had no idea how to respond to that. It was... huge.

Somehow, that conversation had been three days ago, but Astrid was still noticing changes in her daily life. She no longer felt like she had to constantly _prove _herself. She was a skilled warrior – and intended to maintain her skill, but a sense of calm had entered her life (– even though they had _known_ enemies, who _were not_ finished with Berk). Snotlout had stopped pestering her, and he seemed to have accepted the fact that nothing was going to come of it. The list went on.

During those three days, Hiccup had continued to regain his strength. His leg could bear most of his weight, but it would take time to heal fully – and he still needed his staff. They'd spent most of their time together – flying on their dragons, or just... talking. Hiccup had told her how he, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and their dragons had carried the statue of Thor up to the mountains – and left it in front of Mildew's house. (This answered several questions: 'What had happened to the statue?' 'Why could thunder still be heard, echoing – further inland?', and 'Why hadn't anyone seen Mildew in the last four days?' –– Though... nobody seemed concerned enough to go check on the old man.)

Life on Berk was peaceful – at least for now, and Astrid was more than happy to enjoy the reprieve.


End file.
